A Pokémon Master
by Raeha
Summary: Brock gets married finally!


Ash, Misty, and Tracy are laying on the beach. It is a small summer vacation for them and their pokémon. Misty is getting a tan in her light pink bikini with a Dewgong on the front. Ash is trying to tech Tracy to surf. Ash is wearing a pair of black shorts with a thin yellow line around the bottom. Tracy wears a green pair of the same.   
Brock calls with a great surprise. The Nurse Joy of the local Pokémon Center tells Ash he has a call. They all go to answer the call. Brock's news is that he's going to ask Proffessor Ivy to marry him. Ms. Ivy is having a party and he is allowed to invite his friends. Brock wants to propose in front of everyone. He feels that he's in love.   
Ash and his friends ride on Lapras to the island. They get there the day of the party. After greeting everyone and introducing Tracy Ash and Misty help sets up decorations and cook the food. Only our heroes know of the proposal. Brock asks Ash to be the best man as they look at the engagement ring.   
That night at the party Brock gets a little nervous but Ash gives him a quick little pep talk. Brock steps onto a platform that was set up for announcements and asks for Proffessor Ivy to come up. When she was up there everyone looked with cuiosity. Brock fought back the butterfrees in his stomach. He said"Proffessor Ivy I've thought long and hard about this and I have decided to ask you something." Brock kneels and takes Proffessor Ivy's hands. "Will you marry me?"Professor Ivy lookes like she has just seen a Gengar. "Brock, you are a very nice person and I admit I'm very attracted to you but I can't. I am so sorry but you are a lot younger than me even though you are 18. I wish I could but I can't." Brock takes off out the door with Ash, Misty, and pikachu right behind him. He runs until he knows nobody will find him. Ash and Misty say"It'll be OK Brock. Mabey she just wasn't ready." "She thinks I'm too young. I fell like I've been stabbed in the heart and the murderer kept me alive just so I would suffer." Then Brock gets an idea. "I will go back to Pokemon Island and never come back." Ash and Misty agree to help him go home.   
Back at the party Proffessor Ivy is crying to Tracy"Why did he have to ask me in front of everybody? He could of asked me in private. Now both of us are going to embarrased for a long time!" Tracy says" He thought he loved you. You shouldn't be worried about being embarrassed. You should be worried if he's ever going to recover." Proffessor ivy stops crying and runs to her bedroom.   
Soon after Brock, Ash, Misty walk into an almost silent and very amazed party. Everyone stares and they go to Brock's room. There they start to pack all of his stuff. Misty volunteers to tell Prof. Ivy that they are leaving with Brock in the morning. the party is cleared out and everyone goes to bed thinking hard about what happened and wondering what might come next.   
Chapter 2 The next day Brock is first to be up(as always). Next Ash and his friends wake up smelling Borck's cooking. They eat breakfast and get ready to leave. Brock writes a note and set it on the table saying"Professor I'm sorry about last night and I hope you forgive me. We left breakfast for all of you to have. Take care. I'll call you when we get home.Love, Brock"  
When Lapras arrives at Pallet Town's edge Ash is first off. Then he recalls Lapras. The gang heads for Ash's home but first everyone calls their families. When ash gets home he offers for them to rest at his house for the night. It has been a long day of traveling. Ash's mother puts Tracy and Brock in one guest room, Misty in her own, and Ash sleeps with Pikachu in his room.   
The next day they are off to Pewter City. When they get there the famous breeder of Celedon City Suzie is waiting to visit her friends(especially Brock). Brock stays with his family and helps his dad to take care of his 10 brothers and sisters. Brock has another idea to mend his broken heart(by this time you should know what happens). Brock asks Suzie to marry him and uses Professor Ivy's ring. After an hour of thought with help from Misty she says"Yes, Brock I will marry you." Everyone celebrates. The date of the wedding will be set for May 22nd. That gives the group one week to plan the wedding.   
Chapter 3 Misty helps with decorations and clothes. Ash and Tracy help with the food and music. Misty and Suzie decide to have white and yellow roses. Tracy, Ash, and Brock decide on which songs to play and have Tracy be the DJ.   
Misty goes with Suzie to pick the wedding dress. After about an hour they decide on a knee legnth white dress. it has White beads in heart shapes on the top and a small silk train(a train is a piece of cloth that trails behind the dress). The viel is a simple headband with a lacey viel sewn to the top with little, silk, white roses on the top. Suzie will wear white shoes and a corsage with white roses and light blue ribbons. The men decide on a tuxedo. It is black with a white undershirt and blue bowtie. Brock will wear some black shoes with it. Ahs, Tracy, and their pokémon Pikachu and Marril will wear the same thing.  
The church is decided on and everything is ready the day before the wedding. Brock's sister Suzie will be the flower girl. his brother Tommy will be the ring bearer. The day of the wedding Pikachu stood near Ash and Marril stood by Tracy who was watching from the front row with both of the families9who were crying). Vulpix walked with Suzie and Psyduck walks near Misty. When the preist gets to the part where Suzie and Brock kiss psyduck says"Psy aye duck" and everyone laughs.   
At the reception everyone has a blast. brock talks with everyone and they all agree that he will live where his father did in a small cabid on a nearby hill where he could see his family through the window. There he will live with Suzie and take over the gym with the help of his father once again. Suzie will work as a breeder and move her shop to Pewter City.  
The next day it was time for Ash,.Misty, and Tracy to leave. Everyone says "Good bye" and "Good luck". They climb aboard Lapras and head back to the tropics for their vacation. 


End file.
